Comforting You
by Akie-chan
Summary: Ita/Sasu. Sasuke seeks Itachi's comfort, and Itachi takes full advantage of the opportunity presented to him... Rated M for Uchihacest, Yaoi and hot Brotherly sex. AU, PWP


**Rated M for Uchihacest, Yaoi, Lemon, Oral and Bad Language  
Anime: Naruto Shippuden  
Pairing: Itachi/Sasuke  
Genre(s): General/Romance**

**A/N: I liked this idea, hahah. Therefore, I had to type some of it up, ne? There may be more, or no more chapters. Who knows with me… Reviews?**

**Comforting You**

_Have you ever felt like you were destined for one person, and that one person only? Well, I have._

It was pouring outside, and the rain pelted violently against the panels of my apartment windows. I sighed to myself as I dropped my backside onto the cushioned sheets of my large king-sized bed.

It was 9:00pm on a Saturday night, and like usual, I was home all alone. It had been like this ever since I had broke up with my first and only long-term relationship with my boyfriend, Deidara. It had now been a year and a half since we broke the relationship off, everything was going well and all seemed good. But I was hiding a secret from Deidara, and only Deidara knew what it was. **I was in love with my little brother.**

He was disgusted by it, and told me I needed help. He was rather calm about it, considering all the times I had blurted out Sasuke's name during sex. Therefore Deidara left me, promising he'd never speak of what he knew as long as I promised not to act out on my desires.

It wasn't like I could in anyways. I hadn't forgotten the fact that we were brothers. That was the part that prevented me from confessing my feelings to him. I didn't want to ruin the family; I didn't want Sasuke to think I was disturbed or for him to hate me just like Deidara did. So I kept quiet, silently watching him from afar.

I got into bed, shuffling under the sheets as I got comfortable. The rain continued to pat against the glass, and the sound of the rain outside was rather comforting. I listened to it, slowly feeling my eye lids grow heavy as I silently fell asleep.

It wasn't long till my slumber was rudely interrupted with a loud knock at the door. I got up, throwing the thick sheets over my semi-naked body as I rubbed my eyes at the digital clock on my bedside table. "2:38am… who could be here at such a time?" I muttered. Quickly grabbing a simple black shirt out of my closet, and throwing it over my shoulders as I walked to my apartment door.

I finally unlocked the door, slowly opening it to hide my semi-naked body from whoever it was behind the door. I widened the girth as I realised who the depressed figure belonged to, it was Sasuke. His hair and body were soaked from the rain outside, he looked down.

I ushered him in, examining his extremely damp clothes. "Sit down Sasuke, and I'll get you a towel." I said, clicking on the lamp in the dark apartment before I rushed in my room to find Sasuke a towel.

It was unusual for Sasuke to visit me; he rarely did it during the day time. So it was even odder that he'd show up at a random hour in the morning. He looked so down, and I feared what might be the matter with my little brother. I found a large enough towel to wrap around Sasuke as I didn't care much for bathrobes, I took it into the living room, but Sasuke was still stood where I had left him.

His head was still hung, and his body and clothing still drenched. This wasn't at all like Sasuke.

I rushed over to him quickly, grabbing his wrist to walk him over to my couch. Sasuke didn't say a word.

"Sasuke… what's wrong?" I asked sympathetically, trying to find my brother's eyes behind the thick black bangs.

He sniffled quietly, as if he were crying. Why was he acting this way? So vulnerable, so sad…

"Sasuke…" I cooed gently, placing my fingers under his chin to tilt his head slightly higher to allow me sight of his eyes.

As I had thought, Sasuke **was** crying. His eyes were already red and puffy, and the tears continued to flood from his eyes. I raised a hand, wiping away the oceans of tears that rolled down his cheeks.

It was horrible to see my brother so down, but it gave me a disturbing satisfaction. My little brother had seeked my comfort and love than to anyone else's, especially that hyper active blond boyfriend of his. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him into my chest hard. "Sasuke, what's the matter… won't you tell me, please." I pleaded, gently rubbing his back as I did.

"Oh nii-san..." He whimpered into my chest as I held him tight in my embrace. I was still semi-naked, dressed in nothing but my small black briefs. Sasuke's damp clothing rubbed off on my dry body, causing me to shiver from the coldness of his clothing and the slightly chilly apartment.

"Come on; let's get these wet clothes off you first." I said, pulling away from Sasuke, who seemed to be sobbing at an uncontrollable rate now. "Now, now… Its okay Sasuke, big brother is here." I gently reassured him, quickly kissing a tear stained cheek.

I pulled back and tugged at the silver zip on Sasuke's thin sweater. I pulled down the zip and pushed it back gently as I removed the wet garment from Sasuke. "Come on Sasuke, lift your arms up," I demanded as I then turned my attention to his very damp t-shirt, curling my long fingers at the hem of the fabric to pull it over Sasuke's head, only to reveal hard and ripped abs.

I felt like screaming, and jumping up and down like some crazy fan-girl at the fact that I was undressing him. But I kept it all in and tried to keep a normal composure, maybe find out why Sasuke was here at such an odd time.

"Sasuke," I started. Keeping my tone simple and gentle, "How come you're here at such a bizarre hour, is everything okay?" He remained quiet for a while, his eyes focused solely on the light wooden floor boards of my apartment. I draped the towel over his shoulders to keep him a little warm as I waited patiently, slowly making my way to the button on Sasuke's extremely tight jeans.

His voice seemed to choke up a little as he began to speak. "W-well, Aniki… D-do you re-remember that boy, Naruto Uzumaki?" He stuttered slowly in between sobs.

Of course I remember that brat.

"Yes, I remember. What about him?" I asked calmly as I took Sasuke, sitting him down on the couch.

"We, w-we, b-broke up!" He ended abruptly, bursting in an explosion of tears.

I suddenly stopped as I got onto my knees, trying my best to hold back a smirk. "Oh Sasuke…" I cooed gently as I rubbed his thigh with my thumbs.

"I-I don't know wh-what to do Aniki!" He cried, clutching hard onto the towel as he let tears roll down his cheeks.

As much as I hated to see Sasuke cry, it was always cute when he did.


End file.
